


The Bucket List

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Undertales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bucket List, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Speed Dating, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), happy ending? what's that?, reader has cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: ~You know, like the Notebook. But with less chick flick moments~(Y/n) is running out of time in this world. So, what does she do? The only logical thing. Complete her bucket list! Filled with Determination and a bit of Bravery, she does everything she can to finish it in time. Will she be able to? Of course! Especially with a very attractive skeleton helping her. But, will meeting him spark a new desire to live?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Underfell), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Underfell), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader
Series: Undertales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. It's (Probably Not) Fate

"Why did I let you drag me here again?" Papyrus impatiently asked his so-called _'best friend'_ as she just smiled at him.

"You said you wanted to try human dating rituals. Apparently, a lot of other Monsters did, too."

All around them was a mix of humans and Monsters gathered for something the humans called _speed dating_. Papyrus didn't fully understand it but was intrigued enough to express interest in possibly trying it to Undyne. What a horrible mistake. Now, he was surrounded by creatures he had no desire to be around, waiting for this thing to start and end. Hopefully soon. Sighing, he leaned against a nearby wall and tried to ignore the whispering of some human females.

"Look at that guy over there. Isn't he so cool?"

"Uh-huh. He must be one of those bad boys."

"I wonder if he has a motorcycle."

Papyrus couldn't take much more of their stares, annoying giggling, and them judging him by how he dressed. He wasn't whatever the hell a _'bad boy'_ was and he didn't have a motorcycle. Those things were dangerous. He preferred and loved his impala, thank you very much. He was about to leave when his SOUL nearly leaped out of his chest. Walking past him was a rather attractive human female. Not that that really mattered. She was wearing a dark red plaid dress with black leggings that cut off above the knees, red and white converse, a leather jacket, and a spiked... collar? Humans wore collars? How odd. He would have to ask her about that. If he ever got a chance to talk to her.

She ran a hand through her short hair. It reached her shoulders and was shorter on the left than the right and was a lovely shade of (h/c). Her make up was light but still striking, bringing out her (e/c) eyes. She also had something through the bottom part of her red painted lips.

_'Wait! Am I really standing here taking in every little detail?! What has gotten into me?'_ Mentally slapping himself, Papyrus groaned as he heard the bell that singled the start of the event, losing his only window of escape.

"Hey, there my single people~ who's ready to et their speed date on?" The over-enthusiastic female with the strange accent asked into the mic, chuckling nervously when she was met with silence. "O-Okay... how about we just move on to the rules then." 

"Papyrus. What on Earth are ya starin' at?"

"I'm not staring!"

"He says as he's still staring. Ya might be able ta convince me if ya were actually lookin' at me." Laughing, Undyne followed his line of sight before letting out a low whistle. "Already got your eye on one, huh? Ya can't take your eyelights off of her. It must be-"

"Fate!"

"Excuse me?" Did you hear him right? This boy was crazy if he thought tonight was some sort of _'fated meeting'_ or whatever. "Fate? I think you hit your head when we went bungee jumping."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. No one finds their fate at speed dating."

Everyone began to move to the many different tables as the lady finished giving the instructions. As you did the same, your friend followed you determined to convince you of his findings. "My readings are never wrong and you know it."

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you my dear friend, but I'm not looking for my fate. Even if I was, you know that I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

_**"If fate was real, my life wouldn't have turned out the way it did."** _

As you two passed by two monsters - one a fish lady and the other a rather tall skeleton - who seemed to be having a similar conversation, the four of you looked at each other with startled expressions. What an odd coincidence. "Wow... is there an echo in here?" You joked with a slight giggled.

"Okay, you cannot tell me that isn't fate."

"It's... probably not fate." Walking backward towards an empty table, you gave a two-finger salute to the two edgy monsters. 

Letting out a frustrated groan, your extremely annoyed but still very much determined friend drug himself over to you. "Why must you do this to me? You're so infuriating!"

"I know! I do it on purpose!"

Nudging the skeleton next to her, Undyne smirked showing off her sharp teeth. "Still think it's not fate?"

Papyrus wasn't sure what to think anymore. But one thing was clear to him. That human intrigued him to no end and caused his SOUL to do weird things.


	2. Dating Start!

This was turning out differently then you had expected. When you had first signed up, you thought it would e fun and that you'd at the very least meet one nice or interesting person. This was turning out to be a giant let down. Although, it seemed you weren't alone. The skeleton you had crossed pathers with earlier was just as unlucky, if not more, as you. You weren't sure either to feel glad or sorry for him. Another bell sounded off, signaling the last round of daters. It seemed that it was time for the two of you to meet again.

Which was awkward. All you two did was have a staring contest. Well... if he didn't plan on talking, you could check this off your list. Pulling out your notebook and a pen, you flipped through it until you found the proper page and put a checkmark next to the bullet point with a smile. "Speed dating - no matter how uneventful it was - is done. One more thing I can finally check off the list."

LIst? What kind of list did someone need at something so pointless? Papyrus couldn't make sense of it. He had even more questions for this human. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had your attention before he began speaking. "Human-"

"(Y/n)."

"Huh?"

"My name is (Y/n). What's yours?"

The kind way you had asked him with such a gentle smile had his cheeks flushing. "My name? Papyrus..."

"Judging by your reaction, you're not used to anyone being nice to you or wanting to know your name. Am I right?" She was right. The surface and Underground was filled with the same thing. Hateful and violent monsters. However, the Monsters Papyrus was familiar with weren't so hostile towards other since coming to the surface and never rose a hand - or magic - to a human, and it was rare that a human would be kind and treat them like an actual equal. It seemed that this female was among that rarity. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I interrupted you."

"Er... i-it's alright. As I was saying! I am rather curious about your appearance and this list you speak of."

"My appearance? What about it?"

"Why do you wear a collar and why do you have metal in your lip?"

"Oh! My choker and piercings? I guess they do look a bit strange to a Monster, huh? Do they mean something else Underground? Ah, sorry. You asked me first. Let's see..." Taking a moment to think, you tried to ignore the whispering from the others around you. This shouldn't be odd considering Monsters and humans were paired up all around the room. "The choker is a type of necklace that's a rather popular accessory among the punk, rock, gothic, and emo crowds. I'm not quite sure how they became in fashion but I rather like it. My piercings are called spider bites."

"Spider bites? Why would anyone want a spider to bite them?! Especially in a place like that!"

Giggling at how literal he took your statement, you continued to explain. "I didn't get bit by a spider to get these. They're called spider bites because it looks like a spider's fangs. I thought they looked cool and paid someone to do it for me."

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why in Asgore's name would you pay someone else to cause you pain?!"

* * *

Laying in bed, Papyrus starred at the newest contact in his phone. Why would anyone, especially someone like her, want to spend time with him? Had she really found him that interesting?

~*~

_After a very odd conversation about piercings, the two of you only had a short amount of time left before the event was over. "You also wanted to know about my list, right? It's something called a bucket list. And before you ask, no it has nothing to do with buckets."_

_"Then why name it something so ridiculous?"_

_"I"m not sure but I have a guess." Leaning forward so your noses - well, your nose and his nasal bone - were almost touching, you once again graced him with a smile. "It could have something to do with the phrase 'kick the bucket', which means to die. A bucket list is a type of list that people make of things they'd like to accomplish before they die. Makes sense, right?"_

~*~

If that was the case, then why would a rather young and healthy-looking human already be working on a list like that? She was such a strange human that always did things that made him want to know more... 

_Human: 'Hey, Papyrus. I'm glad you decided to text me after all._ 😊'

_You: 'You were the most tolerable one there.'_

_Human: 'Oh really? It has nothing to do with the fact that you kissed me?'_

Papyrus' cheeks flooded with color at her response and was preparing one of his own.

_Human: 'Not like it was a bad kiss. I enjoyed it very much._ 😉'

Screeching, he threw his phone to the otherwise of his room. Not expecting his bedroom door to fly open, Papyrus let out another screech and prepared a bone attack, but stopped when he saw it was only his brother standing there, half asleep standing in his doorway in nothing more than his usual shorts and an eye mask. "For fuck's sake! Sans, take that idiotic mask off and stop slamming my door! What are you even doing up?"

Pulling his mask up, Sans tried to get his barring while also looking for any signs of danger. Finding none, he felt his usual grin turn sheepish. "I uh... heard ya scream."

Sighing heavily, Papyrus got up and pulled some clothes out for the day. Since he was more than awake at this point, there was no use waiting for his alarm to go off. "Go back to sleep Sans."

"Alright. Uh, Boss... your phone is ringin' and that don't sound nothin' like Undyne's, the Queen's or the kid's ringtone."

"I-I will deal with it after I have dressed. Now, off to bed with you."

"Did you just-"

"BED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://dragonlily88.tumblr.com/) and [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dragonlily)


	3. Coffee With a… Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a lot of back and forth P.O.V.s in this chapter. I hope things aren't too confusing.

Papyrus had somehow found himself sitting in an unfamiliar coffee shop with you, just chattering away, unaware of his distracting thoughts. The call this morning to meet up for coffee had surprised him. To be honest, though, it shouldn’t have been with how eager she seemed to spend time with him. “So, what do you think?”

“Pardon me?”

“...You weren’t listening, were you?” 

His cheekbones flushed a light crimson color at being caught. However, all she did was smile at him. Clearing his none existing throat, Papyrus gave her his full attention. “As you were saying?”

“Uh… the short version is… I was wondering if you would like to help me complete my bucket list.”

“Why would _you_ want _me_ to help you?” He wasn’t the first Monster others came to when they wanted to do something. He may have overheard something about him being a _killjoy_ or _bad company_. Not only that, but he was also a Monster. Humans don’t generally seek out their company or help.

“Well… I thought it would be nice to have a new friend to do things with. Not only that, but you’d be able to try out new things that the surface has to offer. Y-You don’t have to. I just thought… I’d see if you were interested.”

You wanted to be friends? With him? “There’s something wrong with you.” 

The sad smile that crossed your features had him wishing he didn’t say that. “Yeah… I know.” Finishing what was in your cup, you closed the notebook you had been writing in (the same notebook from the other night, he noted) and stood. “I guess I’ll see ya later, then. Thanks for helping me cross something off my bucket list and for meeting me here.”

He watched you go to the counter and pay for the drinks and head towards the door. What was going on? Why were you leaving? Standing, he quickly followed you outside. “Where are you going?”

“Home. I don’t even know why I thought this was a good idea. Of course, you wouldn’t want to be friends.” Didn’t want to be friends? He didn’t say that… did he? “You don’t have to keep my number. I won’t contact you anymore.”

Papyrus didn’t know what to do or say. Hearing those words… watching you walk away… it hurt him. That in turn only fueled his confusion and aggravation. He needed help, and there was only one person that would help him.

* * *

“So… how was your meeting with he-who-shall-not-be-named?”

“Don’t call him that. He’s not Voldemort.” You were sitting in your sister’s apartment with a cup of coffee with a generous amount of Irish cream. After that trainwreck, you called a coffee date, you decided to indulge in some adult coffee and talk over your worries with the only female you could trust.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t give me a name. I thought maybe it was cursed.”

Rolling your eyes at her horrible joke that you’d never admit you found funny, you downed your cup of caffeine, alcohol, and bad decisions. “The meeting was… oh god, it was bad. He was zoning out, I was nervous and I-I think I overreacted.”

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yes.”

“What happened?”

* * *

“Seriously? You messed up that bad on your date?”

“It wasn’t a date! Besides, it wasn’t like I had planned on saying that. It just… slipped out.”

“Geez. What’s got you so nervous that you’re sayin’ things you don’t mean?”

“I-I don’t know! For some reason, I feel strange around her and I have no clue as to why! That just makes things even more irritating and-! What? Why are you smirking?”

“You like her!”

For the second time that day, Papyrus’ cheekbones flooded a light crimson. Did he like her? Some human he met at some stupid courting event? It wasn’t possible. “No.”

“Papyrus. What is your SOUL telling you? Is it tugging you towards her? Does it do flips whenever you see or think of her?”

He hesitated, too afraid to admit the truth. It was all true. So… that only left one question for him to answer. “She’s my… isn’t she?” The smirk he received was all the response he needed. “How do I fix this?”

“Just go and explain yourself. Be her friend. Or just outright tell her.”

“Hmm…”

* * *

“Girl! You are a wreck, I swear.”

“I know. Harley… what do I do?”

Leaning against the counter, your sister threw her head back with a deep sigh. “Hell if I know. I don’t know anything about this guy because _someone_ refuses to share any details about the person she is so clearly obsessed with.”

“Hey!” Standing, you slammed your hands on the table. “I am not obsessed with him! I just… I feel…” How did you feel? Ever since you laid eyes on Papyrus you felt drawn to him. You were also comfortable enough around him to be yourself. It usually took a couple of weeks to know someone before that happened. “I feel drawn to him. Like something is pulling me in his direction. I want to talk to him all the time about…”

“About?”

“Everything!”

“Lord give me strength. My little sister is in love.”

Heat flooded your cheeks. In love? With a guy you just met? “No way in hell!” Your argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Oh thank god. Whoever is at the door is my savior.”

“You can’t run away from this!”

“Watch me!” Answering the door, you were surprised at who you saw. “Well… I wasn’t expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://dragonlily88.tumblr.com/) and [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dragonlily)
> 
> Also! I'm taking requests for writing commissions!


End file.
